Fairy Tail: Dark Storm
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: When an old friend from Erza's past shows up at Fairy Tail requesting to join, team Natsu finds themselves in a fight for the fate of the world when a new dark guild makes it's presence known. What is this dark guild and what is it's true goal? And what connection does Erza's old friend have with them? Read and find out! LucyxOCxErza. Rated MA! -On Hold-
1. Joining the Guild Reunion

UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! Got this idea on a completely random moment and decided to act on it. Rating is MA for Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Bad Language and Violence. You have been warned so anyone under the age of 18 must get out now because I don't wanna be flagged, or reported and if you think I'm taking it down just because some people don't like it, guess again! Pairing is LucyxOCxErza. To everyone else, enjoy!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Joining the Guild/Reunion!

It was a beautiful morning in the lush city of Magnolia, Fiore. People were walking through the streets trying to get to their desired destinations. Among these people was a young man. He wore a white muscle shirt with black pants and black boots along with a black hooded duster coat that reached to his ankles. The hood covered his head and he wore a cloth around the lower half of his face so the only visible thing about his features were his gray eyes.

'_It should be some where around here._' thought the young man as he continued walking through the city. Soon he came upon a large building and grinned under his mask.

"Here it is." said the young man. "Fairy Tail." As he said this, he looked up at the symbol of the Fairy Tail Guild painted on the building. He then proceeded inside.

-Meanwhile-

Everyone in the guild hall were their usual selves. Natsu and Gray were butting heads and brawling as usual, Erza was having strawberry cheese cake, Lucy and Mira were talking girl talk, Wendy was playing with Happy and Carla and Elfman was talking about manly things with Lisanna. However, as Mira and Lucy were talking, the bartender noticed Erza was eating her strawberry cheese cake a little less enthusiastically than usual.

"Something on your mind, Erza?" asked Mira drawing the attention of the Titania. Erza looked at Mira in surprise before shaking her head.

"It's nothing." said Erza.

"Is it Jellal?" asked Lucy. Erza shook her head.

"No, it's not him." said Erza. "It's someone else." Both Mira and Lucy looked at Erza with questioning looks.

"Who?" they asked in unison. Erza looked at them in surprise before sighing in defeat as she realized she wasn't getting out of this.

"It's the anniversary...of the day he disappeared." said Erza.

"The day who disappeared, Erza?" asked Lucy.

"I had a friend before I was taken prisoner and forced to help build the Tower of Heaven. Someone before I met Jellal and the others. He and I would always play together and he would get into fights with other kids sorta like how Natsu always gets into fights with Gray. And just like with those two, I would put him in his place. He always knew how to put a smile on my face, or make me laugh." said Erza as she smiled fondly as memories of that boy flooded back to her mind. However, the smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"But one day, he just...disappeared. I never saw him again." said Erza. Mira and Lucy looked at Erza with sadden looks.

"Oh, Erza..." said Mira. "I'm sorry." Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you dig up old memories that should've stayed buried." said Lucy. Erza shook her head as she waved her hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter. That was a long time ago. About fifteen years ago, I think." said Erza. However, she narrowed a glare at the two female mages.

"This doesn't go past here! Understand?" said Erza in a threatening tone of voice. Lucy immediately nodded her head.

"A-Aye, sir." said Lucy as she quoted Happy while Mira just giggled and nodded her head. Erza nodded her head.

"G-." said Erza.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" shouted Natsu, interrupting Erza and causing everyone to look at him to see he was looking toward the door. Everyone looked toward the door to see a hooded figure standing there looking at everyone.

-Earlier-

The young man walked through the door into the guild and immediately took notice of the sound of fighting coming from a nearby room. Walking toward the door, he reached out and pushed it open only to immediately duck under a chair thrown in his direction. He looked at everyone as they were brawling, drinking, laughing and singing.

"Just as rowdy as I've heard." the young man mumbled to himself as he looked around at all the members of Fairy Tail. As he looked around, his gray eyes fell on the Titania as she conversed with Lucy and Mira. His eyes widened in surprise.

'_That's...!_' thought the young man.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" shouted a voice causing the young man to look toward the source only to see Natsu looking at him with his fist about to connect with Gray's face.

-Present-

Everyone was staring at the young man with curiosity. The young man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Is Makarov Dryar here?" asked the young man. Just then, a short old man walked out of the crowd.

"That would be me." said the old man as the young man looked down at him with surprise evident in his eyes. "What? Were you expecting someone taller?" The young man scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry." the young man apologized. Makarov just chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry about it, but what exactly do you want from me?" said Makarov. The young man dropped his hand to his side.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail." said the young man. He could hear the surprised murmurs from the other members. Makarov stroked his chin as he nodded his head.

"I see. What is your name and what magic do you use?" asked Makarov.

"I'll tell you my name later. As for my magic, I'd like to demonstrate it in a battle." said the young man. Makarov nodded his head.

"And who would you like for your opponent?" asked Makarov. The young man looked around at the other guild members before his eyes fell on one Erza Scarlet. He then pointed at the Requip mage.

"Her." said the young man. Everyone looked toward the Titania before going wide eyed.

"Young man, are you sure about that? Erza here is an S-class mage." said Makarov. The young man nodded his head.

"I'm sure. If I beat her, then I want to be made an S-class mage as well." said the young man as he held out his hand to Makarov. "Is that acceptable?" The guild master thought it over before extending his hand and shaking the young man's hand.

"Very well." said Makarov. "But after the fight you will have to tell me your name." Erza then approached the young man and found she had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"You'd best be prepared because I will not go easy." said Erza with a stern look. The young man chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." said the young man. Makarov then looked toward the rest of the guild members.

"The fight will take place in the training grounds! Let's go everyone!" said Makarov as he and the rest of the guild members made their way to the training grounds.

-Training grounds-

Everyone was gathered in the training grounds with anticipation of the fight between Erza and the mystery guy who challenged her. Erza stood a few feet away from the young man as she watched him.

'_I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right. This guy comes to Fairy Tail requesting to join on the anniversary of the day he disappeared? It seems like a coincidence, but it...doesn't feel like one._' thought Erza. The young man watched Erza before chuckling.

"Heheheh, judging by the look on your face, I'd say you have a lot of questions." said the young man. "Don't worry. I promise to answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities once the fight is over." Makarov then cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone there.

"This match is between Fairy Tail's S-class mage Erza Scarlet and the newcomer who wishes to join! Should he win, not only will he be allowed in the guild, but he will also be given the rank of S-class mage as well!" said Makarov. "Let the match...BEGIN!" Erza immediately requipped a sword in her right hand, opting to stay in her Heart Kruez armor for now, before rushing at the young man and swinging her blade down on him.

The young man, however, held up his right hand as a sword appeared in it and blocked the attack. The young man's sword had a white handle and hand guard, but the blade was black as night. Erza looked at the sword with wide eyes.

'_He can use Requip magic?!_' thought Erza. The young man chuckled.

"Heheheh, pay attention. If you don't..." said the young man before using his physical strength to force Erza back causing her breastplate to crack when the blunt of the sword struck it. "...it'll get you killed." Erza looked at her breastplate in shock before glaring at the young man. She then rushed at the young man and swung her sword at him, but he just put his left hand in his pocket and blocked the attack. Erza quickly threw in a few more strikes, but the young man blocked them all.

-With Natsu and the others-

"The guy's pretty good to be keeping up with Erza." said Wendy. Natsu scoffed.

"HA, Erza ain't even trying yet! Why else would she still be in her Heart Kruez armor?" said Natsu.

"But he managed to crack Erza's breastplate." said Lucy. Natsu chuckled.

"Lucky shot. That, or Erza let him get that shot to get him overconfident." said Natsu. Gray, however, wasn't convinced.

"Regardless, she knows not to underestimate her opponent no matter how weak they seem." said Gray, who was only wearing his boxers.

"GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" shouted Lucy as she covered Wendy's eyes. Gray looked down at himself before going wide eyed.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" shouted Gray as he got up and ran off to get some clothes, leaving behind a shocked Lucy, a confused Wendy and a laughing Natsu.

-With Erza and the young man-

Erza continued her assault on the young man, swinging her sword at him, but he would block each of her attacks.

"Is this all the Queen of the Fairies has to offer?" asked the young man as he blocked another strike. "C'mon, I know you can do better." Erza growled in irritation at the taunt before stepping back. She then requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Upon noticing her gifted chest, the young man's cheeks turned red. He was glad he was wearing that mask at the time.

'_Whoa, she DEFINITELY grew up!_' thought the young man before shaking his head to get rid of the dirty thoughts. '_Focus!_'

"I'm just getting started." said Erza before the metal wings on her back extended. They then shot out thousands of swords at the young man. The young man quickly held up his sword like he was gonna block it. As the swords came down on him, they caused an explosion clouding the young mage from sight. Erza smirked as she turned away from the dust cloud.

"It's over." said Erza as she started walking away.

"What do you mean it's over?" asked a voice causing Erza to stop and turn back to the dust cloud only for her eyes to widen in shock. The dust cloud cleared revealing the young man with his left arm outstretched in front of him with a dark barrier surrounding him. The barrier then dissipated.

"I'm not finished yet." said the young man. "But first..." As he said this, a purple magic circle appeared underneath his feet.

"**Dark Dragon's barrier!**" said the young man before a dark barrier appeared around him and Erza.

-With Natsu and the gang-

Team Natsu's eyes were wide with shock as was everyone who was watching.

"He's a...Dragon Slayer?" asked Lucy. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that himself, Wendy and Gajeel were Dragon Slayers, but he couldn't believe this guy was one. After finding out that Laxus wasn't a true Dragon Slayer, he figured that he, Gajeel and Wendy were the only Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail.

-With Erza and the young man-

Erza looked at the barrier before glaring at the young man. "What did you do? What is this barrier?" asked Erza.

"It's a special barrier that only I can create. It's part of my Dragon Slayer magic." said the young man. "But that's not all." As he said this, a white magic circle appeared underneath him.

"**Light Dragon's seal!**" said the young man.

-With Makarov-

Makarov was watching with intrigue when he suddenly felt weaker. "Master Makarov?" asked Mirajane who was sitting next to him and noticed he seemed ill.

'_W-what's wrong with...me? I feel like I've been completely drained of power._' thought Makarov. He then looked at his right hand and noticed a strange glowing seal on it causing his eyes to widen.

'_A suppression seal?!_' thought Makarov. '_But how?_' He then looked down at the young man before his eyes widened in realization.

'_When we shook hands! He must've known that I'm the only one in the guild besides Gildarts and Laxus that can break through that barrier he created around himself and Erza. He doesn't want their fight interrupted._' thought Makarov.

-With Erza and the young man-

As the magic circle disappeared, Erza glared at the young man. "What did you just do?" asked Erza. The young man chuckled.

"Heheheh, just making sure we aren't interrupted." said the young man. "I have two types of Dragon Slayer magic. Light and Dark. The barrier is constructed from my Dark Dragon Slayer magic while my Light Dragon Slayer magic activated a seal that suppresses magic power. This barrier is meant to keep everyone out there safe while the seal will keep your master from interfering." Erza's eyes widened in surprise before she took a quick glance at Makarov to see that he did indeed look weaker as compared to earlier. She then glared at the young man.

"Don't worry. The seal only prevents him from accessing his magic. That's all it does, I promise." said the young man. A second sword appeared in Erza's left hand before she rushed at the young man and swung her right handed sword. The young man blocked the attack before jumping back to avoid the second sword Erza swung at him with.

"Surely you can do better than that, Lil Erza." said the young man. Erza's eyes widened is shock at being called "Lil Erza." Her shocked expression then changed to a glare as she pointed her left handed sword at the young man.

"Who are you?! Only one person ever called me that!" said Erza.

"Really? Ya know, now that you mention that, I do remember running into someone causing trouble in a nearby town a couple years back. Kept going on and on about how he was gonna get stronger than Lil Erza and reunite with her soon. Fool was overconfident. I took him down easily." said the young man. Erza's eyes widened in shock at this news.

"You...what?" asked Erza. The young man nodded his head.

"Yeah, a shame, too. He had a lot of potential, but he just wouldn't stay down. I had no choice." said the young man. Erza gritted her teeth as a tear escaped her left eye.

"You..." said Erza gaining the young man's attention as memories of a boy with black spiky hair, gray eyes and a big grin flashed through her mind. "...How dare you!" Suddenly, Erza launched herself at the young man and swung her right handed sword down on him. The young man blocked the attack before jumping back as Erza swiped at him with her left handed sword.

"I WANTED TO MEET HIM AGAIN AND BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO!" screamed Erza as she requipped into her Fairy Tail Farewell armor and was wielding a large double-bladed spear. She then ran at him. The young man pulled the mask down revealing his mouth as he took a deep breath.

"**Dark Dragon's Roar!**" said the young man as he blew a swirling stream of black fire at Erza. The Titania, however, stopped and threw the spear at the young man before rolling out of the way of the black flames. The young man's eyes widened as the spear came at him fast.

'_SHIT!_' thought the young man. He quickly leaned back to try and avoid the spear, but it caught his hood and ripped it open causing him to fall on his back. Erza looked at the fallen young man and smirked with satisfaction that he was finally down. However, he then sat up with his hand covering his face revealing a mop of long black spiky hair that reached to between his shoulder blades.

"Not bad." said the young man. "You actually managed to scathe me." He then dropped his hand causing Erza's eyes to widen in shock. He had a cut on his forehead where the spear grazed him and blood ran down the left side of his face. He had his left eye closed to keep blood from getting in it.

"Y-you...?!" said Erza as she recognized the young man as her friend who had disappeared 15 years ago. ? stood up as he grinned.

"Long time, no see! I see you've done well for yourself, Erza." said ?. He then smirked as he ripped the black coat off revealing his arms which had the right sized muscles for his age. He also had six-pack abs that were showing through the shirt. All the girls watching were either blushing, drooling, or both (and a certain blonde Celestial mage was no exception.) ? chuckled.

"Focus! We can catch up later and I'll explain everything! I don't want you slacking when I just got you to actually start trying!" said ? as he requipped into a suit of black armor. He then ran at Erza and swung his sword down on the Titania. Snapping from her daze, Erza recalled her spear and blocked ?'s attack. Erza then forced ? back before thrusting her spear forward and striking him in the chest. However, she was surprised to find that her spear didn't even leave a scratch on the breastplate. ? backed away before smirking.

"Like it? I call it my "Ultima armor."" said ? as knocked on the breastplate causing a resounding clanging sound. "It's made from pure Obsidian. Hard to find and even harder to crack." ?'s grin fell, however, as he held his left hand out and a gray magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Time to end this." said ?. "**Omega Dragon Secret Technique: Raining Destructor!**" A large gray beam of magical energy shot forward at Erza. The Titania quickly requipped her Adamantine armor and used the large arm guards on her arms to form a shield. The beam struck the shield causing the ground to crack and dust to be kicked up. The beam soon dissipated before ? became worried.

'_OH MAN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT THAT MUCH POWER INTO IT! FUCK!_' thought ?. When the dust cleared, Erza was revealed to still be standing, but the shield was cracked and damaged as well as the rest of the armor. ? walked toward Erza as he requipped back into his normal clothing. Stopping in front of her, he held out his left hand as a white magic circle appeared underneath Erza.

"**Light Dragon's Healing Essence!**" said ? as Erza was enveloped by a white aura that made all her wounds disappear. Erza looked at ? in surprise. ? just grinned.

"I win." said ? as he extended his hand to her. "I told ya I'd surpass you some day, Lil Erza." Erza's eyes widened as she recalled him saying something similar.

-Flashback-

_A younger Erza Scarlet and ? were standing by an abandoned building, having just left after having a little match against each other._

_"Just you wait, Lil Erza. Some day I'll surpass you!" said ?._

-Flashback end-

Erza smirked. "Yeah...you did..." said Erza as she took ?'s hand. "...Aaron."

-Later-

After being accepted into the guild, Mirajane had taken ?, now known as Aaron, to the back in the guild tavern to give him his Fairy Tail mark. Erza (Heart Kruez armor) was seated on one of the stools lightly tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for Aaron to emerge from the back.

"You okay, Erza?" asked a voice causing the Titania to turn to her left and see Lucy. Erza nodded her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." said Erza. Lucy sat down next to Erza.

"You know, you can tell me what's wrong, Erza. We're friends." said Lucy as she placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. Erza looked at Lucy with a look of contemplation before sighing.

"I'm just...nervous." said Erza. Lucy gave Erza a look of confusion.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Lucy.

"I haven't spoken to Aaron in fifteen years." said Erza. "He and I aren't the same as back when we were four. I mean, you saw for yourself! He's far stronger than me! He's...not the same anymore. I mean, his personality is, but..." Erza trailed off as she looked back at the door that led into the back. Lucy giggled.

"Well, he wasn't gonna stay the same four year old you knew back then." said Lucy. Erza narrowed a playful glare at Lucy.

"I knew THAT!" said Erza before the two were thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Why are you two laughing?" asked a voice causing Erza and Lucy to stop and look toward the door to the back only for their eyes to widen in surprise and a blush to stain their cheeks. There stood Aaron wearing a long sleeved black vest with the left sleeve missing and it seemed to show off his developed muscles for his six pack was still slightly visible. The collar was high allowing his lower face to be hidden beneath it. Aaron gave them a questioning look when he noticed they weren't responding.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Aaron. Erza was the first to recover as she shook her head.

"N-no, you're fine." said Erza. Aaron nodded his head before turning to look at Lucy who was still staring.

"I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Aaron Skyler." said Aaron as he held out his hand to Lucy. Snapping from her daze, Lucy's blush darkened as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Lucy Heartfilia." said Lucy. Aaron grinned.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Aaron. He then turned to face Erza.

"So where is your Fairy Tail mark, Aaron?" asked Erza. Aaron immediately unzipped his vest causing both girls to blush before moving the left side of the collar down revealing the Fairy Tail mark on the left side of his neck in black ink. He then rezipped his vest. Aaron then got a confused look.

"Why are you two blushing?" asked Aaron. "All I did was show you where my Fairy Tail mark is. It's nothing special." Erza immediately forced her blush down.

'_Oh Aaron, you're still as oblivious as ever._' thought Erza as she shook her head with a small smile. "No reason. It's just a little warm in here is all." Aaron looked at them with a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever." said Aaron before he hopped over the counter. "Think I'll go check this place out. I need to learn my way around here since I'm a member of Fairy Tail now." With that, Aaron walked off leaving a smirking Erza and a still blushing Lucy.

"So what do you two rate him at?" asked a voice causing Erza and Lucy to turn back to the counter to see a smiling Mirajane.

"He's an old friend, Mirajane. I don't have those feelings for him so I don't have a rating." said Erza. Mirajane then turned to Lucy who had turned back toward the direction Aaron had left.

"What about you, Lucy?" asked Mirajane. "On a scale of one to ten."

"Nine." Lucy said absentmindedly before catching what she said and blushed whilst covering her mouth. Mirajane grinned a chesire-like grin as Erza looked at her in mild surprise.

"Well, that settles that." said Mirajane whilst Erza chuckled and Lucy just slammed her head on the countertop.

-That evening-

Aaron stood on the roof of the Fairy Tail guild building while looking at the moon and the star filled sky.

"Eleven more months..." said Aaron. "I hope I'll be ready by then."

-Next Chapter: A Proposal!-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: That's it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, review, comment, but don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	2. A Proposal

UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I'm thinking of doing a Fairy Tail fanfiction that would follow the show and manga, but would be LucyxOC and ErzaxNatsu. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Proposal!

It has been two months since Aaron Skyler joined Fairy Tail. During the two months, Aaron had joined Natsu and the others on several missions and soon realized that the rumors of Natsu being rather destructive were true. Though the version he had heard was severely downplaying how destructive he was. Currently, though, he was in the guild hall sitting at the bar while watching the other members brawl, drink, sing, etc.

'_Nine months._' thought Aaron. '_I've got nine months left. I know he'll start making his move soon. Where are you...?_'

"Jewel for your thoughts, Aaron?" asked a voice snapping Aaron from his thoughts. The Omega Dragon Slayer looked back to the bar to see Mirajane with her usual pleasant smile.

"It's nothing, Mira." said Aaron as he waved his hand dismissively. He then held up an empty beer mug.

"More please." said Aaron. Mirajane gave him a skeptical look before grabbing the mug and refilling it. She then passed it back to Aaron who immediately took a large swig of the alcoholic drink.

"That's your...um...twentieth round now." said Mirajane. "You okay?" Aaron nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Believe it, or not, but us dragon slayers have a high alcohol tolerance." said Aaron. However, they were interrupted by a bang that shook the counter and looked toward the other end to see Elfman with his head laid on the counter and a blush spread across his face. Aaron chuckled while Mirajane sighed.

"Which is more than I can say for your brother." said Aaron.

"Ever since you drank him under the table a couple weeks back, Elfman has been trying to build up his tolerance so he could beat you." said Mirajane. It was Aaron's turn to sigh.

"I hate to tell him, but he isn't going to build up his tolerance like that. Besides, you have to be an actual dragon slayer to have a tolerance like mine." said Aaron. Mirajane nodded her head.

"Anyway, how are the jobs working for you?" asked Mirajane. Aaron shrugged.

"Child's play, but the pays good." said Aaron. "Well, the S-class ones." Mirajane was about to ask what he meant before sighing.

"Natsu?" asked Mirajane.

"Natsu." Aaron deadpanned. He then looked back at the crowd of Fairy Tail members and immediately spotted a mop of pink hair.

"Speaking of which..." Aaron trailed off as he stood and paid Mirajane for the drinks before walking over to the fire dragon slayer. Mirajane noticed where Aaron was looking and propped her arms on the counter as she got comfortable to watch what would happen.

Aaron walked over to Natsu who was gorging on food Mirajane had made for him before slapping him on the back.

"What's up, flame breath?" Aaron greeted his fellow dragon slayer. Natsu looked up at Aaron before getting a challenging smirk as he stood.

"If I don't let ice brain call me that, then what makes you think I would let you call me that?" asked Natsu as he palmed his left fist in his right hand. "You lookin' for a fight?" Aaron got a challenging smirk of his own.

"Well, I need something to keep me entertained for a while and I've been wanting to knock some sense into that smoke filled skull of your's for botching our last job." said Aaron. Without another word, Natsu leaped at Aaron, initiating a brawl between the two. Seeing this, those that weren't already having brawls of their own joined in. Gray, who was sitting at a table not too far away, chuckled at seeing this.

"Idiots." said Gray. Aaron and Natsu stopped their fists, which were just a couple inches from hitting each other in the face, and looked toward the ice mage after hearing his comment. Gray sighed as he leaned his head against his hand before suddenly being knocked out of his seat, courtesy of a chair nailing him in the side. Quickly standing up, an enraged Gray Fullbuster looked around for the culprit before his eyes fell on a smirking Natsu and Aaron.

"Sorry, Assicle! Didn't see ya there." said Aaron. Gray knew full well by the smirk on Aaron's face that he didn't mean it and that he purposely threw that chair at him. An icy chill ran through the room as Gray got a tick mark on his forehead and had a murderous glare.

"That's it." said Gray before charging at Aaron and Natsu, joining in the brawl. Lucy and Erza walked into the guild hall to find everyone brawling. Erza growled in irritation as she stomped her boot on the floor. The reaction was instant. Everyone looked toward the two female mages and immediately stopped. Well, everyone except for two dragon slayers and an ice mage. Natsu and Gray punched each other before aiming a punch each at Aaron who, in return, punched both of them. All three were panting before Aaron noticed that Natsu and Gray both got looks of panic.

"What? Had enough?" asked Aaron.

"Ahem!" a familiar voice made it's presence known causing Aaron's pupils to comically shrink as he began sweating bullets.

"She's right behind me...isn't she?" asked Aaron in a small voice earning a nod from Natsu and Gray. Slowly turning his head so he could look over his shoulder, Aaron saw none other than Erza Scarlet who was glaring daggers at the three with her arms crossed.

"ERZA!" shouted a surprised Aaron as he quickly turned around.

"You three were fighting, weren't you?" Erza more so stated than asked. Aaron chuckled nervously as he audibly gulped.

"Heh heh heh, funny you should mention that. My response to that is..." said Aaron before quickly turning and running as fast as he could, "RUN!" Erza smiled an evil smile, one that promised untold amounts of pain, before running after Aaron. The omega dragon slayer ran through the guild hall as fast as he could, trying to get away from the Titania who was hot on his heels. He looked back only to panic more when he saw that Erza was catching up fast. He looked towards the door and saw that it was open.

'_There is my only chance! I just might make it!_' thought Aaron. Erza, however, saw that Aaron was trying to get to the door and immediately requipped a sword in her hands.

"You're not getting away!" said Erza as she hurled the sword at Aaron. The dragon slayer looked back only to scream and duck under the sword as it passed over him. The sword flew over him and stabbed the door causing it to shut. Aaron stopped right in front of it before looking back only for Erza to tackle him through the door. They rolled before stopping with Aaron landing on his back and Erza straddling him.

"Ow..." groaned Aaron. He then looked up to see Erza with that same evil smile causing his fear to return ten-fold.

"P-please Erza! D-don't beat me! I'm begging you!" said Aaron. "You wouldn't h-hit an o-old friend, would you? Right...Lil Erza?" The Titania's evil smile fell as she contemplated this. Aaron's eyes lit up with a little hope.

'_Maybe I'll just get out of this with my life!_' thought Aaron. That hope died though when Erza's evil smile returned.

"Sorry Aaron, but if I let you off the hook, then the guild will think I'm going soft." said Erza as she raised her right gauntlet covered fist.

"Fuck me." said Aaron as Erza swung her fist down on him.

-A few VERY painful minutes later-

After dealing with Aaron, Erza turned her wrath on Natsu and Gray. Now both of them and Aaron were seated by the bar with their heads on the counter and Mirajane placing ice packs on their heads. They all three were sporting bruises, bloody noses and steaming bumps on their heads.

"Thank you, Mira." all three said in unison. Mirajane giggled as she nodded her head before going back to serving the other members of the guild. Aaron then glared at the red haired requip mage seated to his left and watched as she ate her strawberry cheese cake.

"You evil woman." said Aaron. Erza smirked.

"You three deserved it." said Erza. Lucy rubbed Aaron on the back as she tried to sooth his aching body as best she could. If only she knew healing magic. As she rubbed his back, Lucy tried her hardest not to blush as she could feel the muscles in his back through his shirt and coat.

Needless to say, she really liked what she felt. Over the two months Aaron had been in Fairy Tail, Lucy had tried her hardest to get rid of the warm feeling she got whenever Aaron was around, and get Mirajane to quit teasing her over rating Aaron as a nine on the hotness meter, but to her dismay it only got stronger.

It also didn't help that a month ago she had went to the training fields to find Natsu and ended up finding a shirtless Aaron instead. Thank goodness he seemed to be just as oblivious as Natsu for when he asked her why she was blushing so bad she told him it was just too hot out and he seemed to accept that easily. That night she was so hot and bothered that she had to "relieve" herself to get any sleep.

Seeing the look on Lucy's face as she thought over the past two months, Mirajane got a devious grin as she had an idea. Masking it, she walked back over to the five.

"Hey Aaron..." said Mirajane as the omega dragon slayer raised his head up enough to look at her, "...how do you like Magnolia?" Aaron gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron.

"I mean, you've been here for two months now, right?" said Mirajane earning a nod from Aaron. "Then surely you've been all over Magnolia by now." Aaron thought about this for a minute.

"Actually, no I haven't." said Aaron causing the other four to look at him in surprise.

'_Yes!_' thought Mirajane. "You haven't?" Aaron shook his head.

"Nope, I've been too damn busy with jobs to get a chance to tour Magnolia." said Aaron. "Though on the upside, I managed to collect a small fortune." Mirajane's devious grin reappeared for a split second, but she masked it as quickly as it appeared. However, Erza caught sight of her grin.

'_What is this demon planning._' thought Erza as she glared at Mirajane.

"Lucy, why don't you show Aaron around Magnolia?" suggested Mirajane earning a surprised look from the celestial mage.

"M-me?" asked Lucy. Mirajane nodded her head.

"Yes you. You're probably the only girl here besides Erza and Lisanna who wouldn't rape poor Aaron the moment you have him alone." said Mirajane earning a surprised look from Aaron.

"Rape me?" asked Aaron. "Why would anyone do that?" Mirajane looked at him in surprise.

"You didn't know?" asked Mirajane earning a confused look from the omega dragon slayer.

"Know what?" asked Aaron. Mirajane reached under the counter before pulling out a magazine.

"There's a new magazine for women that has a poll for the hottest guys in Fairy Tail." said Mirajane. "And the winner has his picture on the cover. This month's winner won last month, too." She then handed Aaron the magazine. Aaron looked at the cover only for his jaw to drop open in shock. Curious, Gray, who had somehow ended up in his blue boxers, and Natsu looked over Aaron's shoulders at the magazine only to drop to the floor while laughing their asses off. Lucy looked at the image only to look away with a blush that covered her face from the neck up.

"What the hell is it?" asked Erza as she snatched the magazine from Aaron's hands, having finally gotten pissed at no one saying anything. When her eyes fell on the cover, Erza had to fight to keep her face from going glow in the dark like Lucy's, but she still had a very noticeable blush that spread across her cheeks. The cover had a picture of Aaron while taking off his coat and apparently he was already shirtless underneath, leaving his hard pecks and six-pack abs on full display. Above the picture it read "Sorcerer Weekly: Male Edition" and to the right of the picture it read "Fairy Tail's New Eye Candy." To the left of the picture it read "Give us your rating at the back of the magazine."

Erza looked at Aaron who was still stuck in the same position he was in when he looked at the cover. Wide eyed, jaw hanging open and hands held up like he were still holding the magazine.

'_W-well, I can guess by his expression that he had no clue about this._' thought Erza. Truth be told, she had known about the new Sorcerer Weekly: Male edition and even had a copy of last month's issue which shocked her when she saw Aaron on the cover wearing a black muscle shirt while forming a purple magic circle under his feet.

"H-h-h-how...?" asked Aaron snapping Erza from her thoughts. "H-h-h-how...d-d-d-d-did...p-p-photos...m-me?" Apparently, he was so shocked he couldn't form a normal sentence. Mirajane shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently the person who sent them to Sorcerer Weekly calls himself CA." said Mirajane. "The initials are on the bottom of each picture." Aaron then looked at the barmaid with slightly terrified eyes.

"Y-you wouldn't...?" Aaron trailed off. Mirajane gave him a questioning look before her eyes widened in realization.

"What? Rape you? No!" said Mirajane as she shook her head causing Aaron to visibly relax. "If I'm gonna have sex with you, then I want it to be consensual on both sides." Aaron looked at Mirajane with a surprised look.

"Wait, you actually wanna have sex with me?" asked Aaron. Mirajane gave Aaron a seductive smile.

"Oh hell, yeah! You are the new eye candy of Fairy Tail, after all." said Mirajane earning surprised looks from Lucy and Erza. Aaron sighed.

"Oh great..." said Aaron. Mirajane quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Well, if you're that disappointed, then I'm sorry for saying so." said Mirajane. Aaron's eyes widened in alarm, afraid he'd hurt the barmaid's feelings.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just..." said Aaron before he sighed. "Look, I'm flattered. Really! But, I've only been here two months and already I'm branded as the "eye candy" of Fairy Tail. I don't want a girl to like me for my looks, or my power. I want a girl to like me for...me." This earned him an affectionate smile from Mirajane and, unknowingly, from Erza and Lucy.

'_That's the Aaron I remember._' thought Erza. She then looked back at the magazine before turning it over only for her face to go glow in the dark like Lucy's had.

"Um, Aaron?" said Erza gaining the omega dragon slayer's attention.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Aaron. The Titania continued to look at the back cover before handing it to Aaron. Confused, Aaron looked at the back cover only to slam his head on the counter.

"WHY ME?!" came Aaron's muffled shout from the counter. Lucy, confused at Aaron's reaction, looked at the back cover only for her face to go glow in the dark again. Natsu and Gray, after finally recovering from their hysterical laughter, stood up and saw the state their three friends were in. Curious, Natsu took the magazine before he and Gray looked at the back cover only to fall on their asses in hysterical laughter again. The back cover had an image of Aaron's bare back and next to the picture there was a text that read "The Ass Every Girl in Magnolia wants a Piece of."

-Later-

Lucy and Aaron were walking through the streets of Magnolia. The sun was setting in the distance. Lucy had taken Aaron all over Magnolia, or at least to all the places in Magnolia she knew of, which had taken her all afternoon to do. As the two were walking, they came to a bench prompting Lucy to take a seat to give her aching feet a break.

"I'm beat!" said Lucy as she fanned herself. Why, oh why, did it have to be so hot today? Aaron plopped down next to Lucy before leaning his head back.

"You said it." said Aaron. As he was trying to cool down, Aaron looked at Lucy and noticed that she seemed to glow in the light of the sunset.

"Hot." said Aaron gaining Lucy's attention.

"What?" asked Lucy. Aaron sat up straight.

"You're hot." said Aaron. Lucy immediately blushed dark red at what Aaron said.

'_H-he thinks I'm hot?! Why would he...I mean, I'm flattered, b-but why would he-?_' thought Lucy. "Huh?" Aaron chuckled as he grabbed a lock of Lucy's blonde hair and showed her.

"You're hot. You're sweating and judging by how hard you're blushing I'm starting to worry that you'll pass out." said Aaron as he held a lock of Lucy's damp blonde hair. Lucy's blush calmed down a little upon hearing Aaron's explanation.

"W-well, it is a little hot out." said Lucy. Aaron let go of Lucy's hair as he spotted an ice cream shop just a short distance away. Aaron suddenly stood up earning a questioning look from the celestial mage.

"Wait here for a minute." said Aaron before he walked away leaving behind a confused Lucy.

'_What's he doing?_' thought Lucy. However, as she awaited Aaron's return a couple of guys were walking by when they noticed Lucy and how the light amount of sweat rolled down her curvaceous figure. Almost immediately, they approached her.

"Hey there, babe." said the first guy. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lucy took one look at both guys and immediately knew they were trouble.

"I'm waiting on someone." said Lucy with a small glare as she looked away from both guys. However, the second guy stepped into Lucy's line of sight.

"Well, forget whoever you're waiting for and come with us." said the second guy. "We'll show ya a great time." Lucy shook her head.

"I don't think so." said Lucy as she turned away from the second guy. The first guy, however, placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"C'mon, we insist." said the first guy.

'_Please hurry, Aaron._' thought Lucy as she became nervous of what these guys' intentions were.

"HEY!" shouted a voice causing the celestial mage and the two guys to look and see the answer to Lucy's prayer standing there holding two ice cream cones, one in each hand, while glaring at the two guys. Aaron approached the three before handing Lucy one of the ice cream cones.

"Sorry I took so long." said Aaron as he grabbed Lucy's free hand and helped her up. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Lucy shook her head.

"Not very long." said Lucy as she smiled. The two guys, however, interrupted.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the first guy. Aaron looked back at the first guy with a glare.

"Aaron Skyler." said Aaron. The second guy then spoke up.

"Well, look here, Skyler. You don't have any right to butt in and take our catch!" said the second guy. "Who are you to her anyway?" Aaron lowered a dangerous glare at the second guy causing him to flinch.

'_What's with the glare?_' thought the second guy as he took a step back. Aaron wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist causing the celestial mage to blush.

"I'm her boyfriend." said Aaron earning shocked looks from the two guys and Lucy who turned completely red from the neck up. However, the first guy recovered quickly and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, maybe she'll change her mind if we just beat the living hell outta ya." said the first guy with an evil smirk. "Then you can watch as we show your girlfriend what it's like to be with real men." Aaron's glare turned darker as he pulled Lucy closer to him in a protective manner. His pupils turned to slits as he let out an animalistic growl causing the two guys to instantly back away.

"Uh, y-you know what. Y-you can have her! There are p-plenty more where s-she came f-from!" said the second guy as he and his buddy slowly backed away.

"Y-yeah..." the first guy squeaked out, "...let's g-get outta here." With that, the two guys ran as fast as they could. Aaron huffed as his eyes changed back to normal and he let go of Lucy. He gave her a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about calling myself your boyfriend. I thought they would back off if I told them that." Aaron apologized. Lucy managed to force her blush down as she shook her head.

"N-no, it's fine, really." said Lucy before looking at her ice cream cone and noticing that the ice cream was white. "Vanilla?" Aaron nodded his head.

"Yup, I got some ice cream thinking it would help ya cool off. I got myself chocolate." said Aaron as he showed Lucy the brown colored ice cream on his ice cream cone. Lucy smiled a grateful smile before taking a lick and savoring the vanilla flavor. Aaron took a lick off his own ice cream before looking up at the now star filled night sky.

"It's late." said Aaron earning a confused look from Lucy before she looked up and saw that it was dark already.

"Yeah, it is." Lucy agreed. Aaron chuckled.

"I'd offer to walk ya home, but I don't have a clue where you even live." said Aaron earning a giggle from Lucy. The celestial mage grabbed Aaron's free hand with her own.

"Well, I'll show you." said Lucy before she and Aaron started heading in the direction of the celestial mage's house.

-Lucy's house-

The two arrived at Lucy's house and stopped on the front porch. Along the way, they had finished their ice cream cones.

"Here we are." said Lucy. Aaron looked at the house and guessed it was a cozy house just from the outside.

"Nice place. Looks like it was cheap, too." said Aaron. "I don't get why you're always worried about the rent." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Well, it's not as cheap as you think." said Lucy. "It's actually worth a pretty jewel." Aaron looked back up at the house before digging in his pocket and pulling out a small bag. He then grabbed Lucy's hand and placed the bag in it. Lucy looked at the bag with a curious expression before looking at Aaron.

"What's this?" asked Lucy. Aaron grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Just my way of thanking you for showing me around Magnolia." said Aaron. He then turned and started walking away while waving back to Lucy.

"See ya tomorrow!" said Aaron. When he was out of sight, Lucy opened the bag and looked in it only for her eyes to nearly bug out when she saw a lot of jewel inside the bag.

'_WHAT THE-?! T-THERE MUST BE AT LEAST A HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWEL IN HERE!_' thought Lucy. She then recalled what he had said at the guild earlier.

-Flashback-

_"Though on the upside, I managed to collect a small fortune." said Aaron._

_-_Flashback end-

Lucy smiled as she closed the bag. Her heart thumped happily as she walked inside.

-Later-

Erza Scarlet walked out of her bathroom dripping wet and wearing only a towel. She walked into her room and sighed as she walked over to her bed before taking a seat. She thought over everything that had happened over the past two months. Not only did she find out that her old childhood friend was still alive, but that he had grown up into a strong dragon slayer mage. One that even she had trouble with in a fight. On top of that, he was now an S-rank mage, a member of Fairy Tail and she could see him anytime she pleased. It all seemed like a dream to her and, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was slightly afraid that he would just disappear again like he had all those years ago.

She then let her mind wander to how well he had grown up physically. Gone was the baby fat he had when they were little. Replaced by lean, but hard muscle. Toned arms and legs, hard pecks and mouth watering six-pack abs. Not to mention the "V" on his pelvis that led down to the very thing that probably all the women in Magnolia dreamed about. Needless to say, he definitely earned his spot on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly: Male Edition.

So caught up in her thoughts, the sound of her window opening never registered to the Titania until...

"Heya Erza!" said a voice next to the Titania.

"KYA!" squeaked Erza as she quickly turned toward the source of the voice and punched it's owner, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. When she looked toward the wall the mystery invader had crashed into, Erza saw that it was none other than Aaron Skyler.

"How...are you...tonight? ...Ow..." groaned Aaron as he slowly slid down the wall and landed on his ass revealing a small crater in the shape of his body on the wall.

"Aaron? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Erza as she glared at the omega dragon slayer. Aaron rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Well, at the risk of being punched again, I came here to see what you were up to." said Aaron. '_Plus that "kya" she let out was pretty cute, but I won't dare verbally say that because I'll definitely get punched again for it._' Erza sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Well, as you can see, I just got out of the shower." said Erza. Aaron quirked an eyebrow before noticing her wet red hair, shiny skin and towel clad figure. He then chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. Bad timing on my part." said Aaron. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Ya think?" Erza responded sarcastically. Aaron then approached Erza's bed and plopped down on it causing the red headed requip mage to bounce slightly.

"And another thing. Haven't you noticed that it's late?" asked Erza as she pointed toward the darkened window.

"Yeah." said Aaron. "Your point?" Erza sighed.

"Shouldn't you be at home right now?" asked Erza. Aaron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in fifteen years and even though I've been a member of Fairy Tail for two months now we still hardly see each other unless we take jobs together." said Aaron. "I figured now was better than ever."

"But at night?" asked Erza. Aaron sighed.

"Okay, so I didn't think this through! Big friggin' whoop!" said Aaron earning a giggle from Erza. Once Erza's giggling died down, the requip mage noticed Aaron had a guilty look on his face.

"What?" asked Erza. Aaron sighed again as he sat up.

"Sorry..." Aaron apologized, "...for disappearing like I did." Erza looked at Aaron in confusion before sighing.

"Aaron, it doesn't even matter anymore." said Erza as she placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "You're here now and that's all that matters." Aaron sighed.

"But for how long?" Aaron muttered. Erza looked at Aaron with a questioning look.

"What was that?" asked Erza. Aaron looked at Erza before shaking his head and grinning.

"Nothing." said Aaron. He then looked down at Erza's towel clad form and felt a certain part of his body begin to stir forcing him to look away. However, when he did he looked down and noticed something sticking out from under the Titania's bed.

"What's this?" asked Aaron as he reached down and pulled it out. Upon seeing the object, Erza's cheeks turned red.

"I-it's nothing!" said Erza as she attempted to snatch it from Aaron, but the omega dragon slayer quickly hopped off the bed before she could get it.

"Oh, come on, Erza!" said Aaron as he unrolled the object. "It can't be that bad. I mean, I've seen you at your worst back when we were kids, right?" He then looked at the object and immediately went wide eyed. The object was last month's edition of the new Sorcerer Weekly: Male Edition and the cover picture was of Aaron as he was now, but wearing a black muscle shirt while forming a purple magic circle under his feet. Next to the picture it read "The new member of Fairy Tail ahs everyone not only in skill, but in looks, too."

Aaron stared at the picture wide eyed for a few minutes before looking toward a blushing Erza.

"Why do you...have this?" asked Aaron. Erza looked away as her blush increased.

"It was by accident, okay! I purchased a copy of Sorcerer Weekly, but when I got home and looked at it I was surprised to see you on the cover and that's when I noticed it said "Male Edition!"" Erza explained. "I've been meaning to throw it out, but I've been busy." Aaron looked at Erza skeptically, trying to decide if she was telling the truth, or not. Erza was technically telling the truth. She did purchase it by accident, but that was where the truth ended. When she had noticed how much Aaron had grown just by his picture on the cover, she couldn't help, but feel herself get a little wet in an uncomfortable place on her body.

Now she didn't have romantic feelings for Aaron. She was positive her heart belonged to Jellal and she was certain Aaron didn't have romantic feelings for her either. That, or he was doing a damn good job of hiding them. However, she couldn't deny that he did cause her to get aroused every now and again. She also knew from how Lucy had been acting the past couple of months that the celestial mage was crushing on Aaron. She didn't mind and she would be okay if they got together so long as Aaron didn't hurt Lucy and vice versa.

Aaron continued looking at Erza with skepticism before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, I believe ya." said Aaron as he tossed the magazine over his shoulder and it landed in the trash bin in the corner of her room. Erza breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Aaron and noticing he was sweaty.

"You need a shower." said Erza. Aaron gave her a confused look before looking down at himself and noticed why she said that.

"Heh, heh, heh, believe me. I would love one right now, but the guild hall is closed and the water at my place hasn't been turned on yet. Needless to say, I'm stuck like this until tomorrow." said Aaron as he rubbed the back of his head. Upon hearing this, Erza got a thoughtful look on her face. She could let him use her shower, but then he wouldn't have anything to wear until his clothes were cleaned. But if she didn't, then what kind of friend would she be by turning away a friend in need. Plus he didn't ask if he could use her shower which meant he was either being respectful of being a guest in her home, or he was afraid she would take it as something perverse and deliver punishment on him because of it.

She was betting on the latter.

Honestly, what kind of a guest breaks into someone's home by climbing in the window instead of knocking on the door? A brave, but idiotic one. Especially when breaking into Erza Scarlet's home.

'_Even Natsu isn't that idiotic._' Erza noted as she continued to ponder on what to do. The pro of letting him would be that she and him would have more time to get reacquainted while his clothes were being cleaned, but the con would be that he would be in the same attire as her. In other words, stark naked with the exception of a towel. At this, she looked down at her own towel clad figure and realized that this entire time she hadn't thought to requip into some pajamas. She had seen Aaron's eyes travel down her body before looking away, but she didn't bother to punish him (i.e. beat him to a bloody pulp) because she knew he wouldn't try anything with her. That, or he was too afraid of being punished.

She honestly didn't know which to bet on this time.

However, after some debating, she finally decided.

"You know, you can use my shower if ya want, Aaron." said Erza earning a surprised look from said omega dragon slayer.

"Seriously? Are you sure, Erza?" asked Aaron. After receiving a nod from the requip mage, Aaron walked toward her bedroom door.

"Down the hall and last door on the left." said Erza. Aaron nodded his head before opening the door and walking out. A few seconds later, Erza heard the familiar sound of her shower running. Sighing, Erza laid on her back as she thought about her best friend. He definitely wasn't a kid anymore, that was certain. And on top of that, he managed to beat her in their fight. A feat that is NOT easy to accomplish. After joining Fairy Tail, Aaron had not revealed the true reason for why he had disappeared fifteen years ago. He had said he met a dragon slayer mage who had offered to train him, but was leaving and he was torn between staying with her and possibly not getting anywhere close to how strong he was now, or leaving her behind and getting the training while possibly ruining their friendship. In the end, he chose to leave, but regretted not asking her to come with him. That regret only intensified when he heard about her enslavement and being forced to help build the Tower of Heaven.

Erza could tell that most of what he said was the truth, the part of being torn between the chooses and regretting not asking her to come with him, but the rest seemed...stretched. Like it was true, but at the same time, it wasn't. Whatever the case was, she would find out eventually. Whether he told her willingly, or by her delivering punishment for lying to her. However, her thoughts then turned to the future. As it looked now, Aaron might stick around, but who is to say that he wouldn't just vanish into thin air again. For all she knew, Erza could be in some dream, or under an illusion spell and the Aaron she saw before her minutes ago wasn't real.

Quickly standing up, Erza headed to her bedroom door.

'_I have to see. I have to see him again. Just once...so I know I'm not dreaming._' thought Erza as she walked into the hall and toward her bathroom. As she reached her bathroom door, Erza found that it was open and peered around the doorframe. Standing in her shower was Aaron, naked as the day he was born, with his back to her. Erza's stand-in shower had a glass door that was made of two smaller glass doors (AN: You know the kind I'm talking about right?) and the lower door was shut, obscuring her vision of everything below Aaron's waist. Aaron turned around to where his front was facing her causing Erza to quickly hide behind the wall for fear of being caught.

'_What am I doing?_' thought Erza as she started berating herself for peeping at her best friend like a common pervert. Yeah, she read erotic novels, but that didn't mean she was a pervert! She then cautiously peered around the corner and saw that Aaron's eyes were closed which meant he hadn't seen her yet. She then let her eyes travel south only to go wide eyed when they landed on his chest. Yeah, he had hard pecks and six-pack abs just like on the cover photo for this month's issue of Sorcerer Weekly: Male Edition, but that wasn't what caused her to go wide eyed. What caused her to go wide eyed was the large "X" like scar on his chest.

She knew for a fact that that scar wasn't there before. Yeah, photos could be altered, but she had seen him shirtless at least a couple times over the past two months and that scar wasn't there both times. She also knew he didn't get it during a job because he made most all the S-rank jobs he took look easy and proved it by coming back with hardly any injuries at all and the little injuries he did sustain weren't bad enough to leave that kind of a scar.

"You can come out from behind there, Erza." said Aaron without opening his eyes causing the red headed requip mage to let out an involuntary "eep" as she ducked behind the wall again. Aaron silently chuckled to himself, but didn't let it out for fear of being beaten up. In all honesty, he could stop her from hitting him, or even restrain her with ease, but he let her "punish" him whenever he did wrong and pissed her off because he deserved it. Not just for anything he did that was stupid, but also for up and disappearing fifteen years ago and never even bothering to contact her to let her know he was alive. Not to mention he did claim to have "killed himself" before his identity was revealed during their fight which, now that he thought about it, was a shitty move in and of itself.

Erza, meanwhile, had her back against the wall and was wide eyed.

'_How did he-?_' thought Erza before mentally slapping herself as she remembered that he was a dragon slayer mage meaning he had the traits of a dragon which included a heightened sense of smell. She then immediately banished the nervousness and guilt of being caught before walking into plain view to find that Aaron had turned so his back faced her again.

"I was just checking on you because it's been a while." said Erza. Aaron looked over his left shoulder at the Titania with a grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry ya, Erza. I just like to enjoy my shower." said Aaron before he blushed as he recounted what he said. "I didn't mean that by how it sounded." Erza blushed, but giggled as she found him blushing to be humorous.

"It's fine. I know what you meant." said Erza. Aaron then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey Erza?" asked Aaron. "How come you don't seem fazed in the least that I'm standing here in your shower naked?" Erza chuckled at this.

"Heh heh, it's because I've seen a guy naked before." said Erza. Aaron got another thoughtful look before responding.

"I guess with Jellal and all, I shouldn't be surprised." said Aaron as he turned his head back around to face the shower wall. This earned him a questioning look from Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza. Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he rinsed his hair out.

"Well, Natsu and the others told me all about the Tower of Heaven and Jellal, as well as what happened when Jellal was arrested by the magic council. They also told me about what they knew of you two's history together. It's only natural that you two would've taken that step considering you both love each other." said Aaron as he shut off the water and grabbed a towel hanging on the open upper door. "What I don't get though is that if you two love each other, then why is he gone and you're here? I mean, shouldn't he be here with you, or why didn't you go with him?"

"It's because my family is here. Everyone in Fairy Tail is my family...including you." said Erza. Aaron shook his head.

"You saw the scar on my chest." said Aaron as he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned fully around to face Erza revealing said scar on his chest. "Family doesn't keep secrets from each other. Yet, I've hid this scar under an illusion spell since I got here." Aaron then opened the lower door and stepped out.

"No, I'm not family to anyone. I'm just a guy who joined a guild to ease his loneliness and wound up walking back into the life of an old friend who was doing just fine without me." said Aaron causing Erza's eyes to widen in shock. What shocked her even more than what he was saying though, was that he was just grinning as he did so.

"I'll admit, when we were little I did have a little crush on ya." said Aaron as he rubbed the back of his head. "But sometime after I left I realized that what I felt for you stemmed from my admiration for how strong you were even when times were tough and it seemed the world was against you. Good thing I got over it, huh? Otherwise, I would've had a harder time accepting the fact that you love Jellal." Aaron then stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck as he continued.

"I really do regret not asking you to come with me. Perhaps if I did, then you wouldn't have been forced to help build that damn tower. And also...both of your eyes would be real...instead of one being false." said Aaron. Erza instinctively covered her false right eye before lowering her hand back to her side.

"Oh well, you lose some, you gain some. Right?" said Aaron. "In this case, you lost me for fifteen years and an eye, but gained new friends that you can truly call family and the love of your life. No reason for me to go mucking it up. Hopefully, when everything is said and done, I'll have made amends before it's over." Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was talking as if he was just...in the way, or something. Like she replaced him and him reappearing reopened old wounds.

'_He's talking like he's...going to disappear again...or...or..._' thought Erza as she gritted her teeth.

"Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. I'd better go get dressed and head home." said Aaron as he walked past Erza. "See ya tomorrow, Er-." He didn't get to finish because Erza interrupted him by grabbing his arm. Aaron looked at the Titania with a questioning look.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Aaron. Suddenly, without warning, Erza pulled Aaron toward the shower and slammed him into the wall. She then proceeded to turn on the shower. Aaron, who managed to recover from the initial blow of hitting the wall, gave Erza a confused look.

"Hey Erza, what was that f-?!" Aaron didn't get to finish as he was blasted in the face by hot water, not scalding, but not cool either. Quickly grabbing the shower head and turning it away from himself, Aaron coughed a few times before glaring at the Titania.

"What the hell, Erza?!" asked Aaron. All the Titania did, however, was glare right back at the omega dragon slayer before punching him in the gut and knocking the air from his lungs. As Aaron hunched over from the blow, Erza grabbed his neck and slammed him back against the shower wall.

"Er-Erza-?" asked Aaron.

"SHUT UP!" ordered the Titania as she interrupted Aaron. "You have no FUCKING right to disappear for fifteen FUCKING years and then come waltzing back and start talking as if being around me is ruining my damn life! And you especially have no FUCKING right to talk as if you're going to disappear again!" Aaron's eyes widened as Erza released her hold on his neck before proceeding to beat on his chest with both her fists.

"You have no FUCKING right to join the same guild I'm a part of, become friends with the same people I'm friends with, and join me on jobs if all you're going to do is FUCKING disappear again!" said Erza as tears rolled down her left cheek. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO MAKE ME CARE AND THEN ACT AS IF I DON'T CARE AT ALL!" As Erza continued to cry, her punches got weaker and weaker until she just had her fists clenched on Aaron's chest. The omega dragon slayer's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Erza and pulled her close for a hug.

"I'm sorry...Lil Erza." said Aaron as he used his nickname for the Titania. "I didn't realize...I was hurting you this much." Erza just rested her head on Aaron's chest and sighed.

"That's because...you're an idiot." said Erza. Aaron chuckled lightly causing it to reverberate through his chest.

"Can't argue with ya there. I always have acted before thinking." said Aaron. "This is no different." This earned him a light chuckle from the Titania.

"Even so, I'm glad you haven't changed in all this time." said Erza. "Just don't get yourself killed because of it." Aaron grinned down at Erza.

"Are you kidding me? How I act pales in comparison to your punishment." said Aaron. Erza looked up at Aaron with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Erza. "How so?" Aaron sweatdropped at this.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of your punches? It hurts like hell!" Aaron whined. This earned him a giggle from the red haired requip mage.

"Good, heh heh, it's meant to get the point across." said Erza. Aaron chuckled at that.

"So..." began Aaron, "...we good?" Erza thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah." said Erza. Aaron's expression then turned serious.

"I promise you though, Erza..." said Aaron, "...that I'm not going to disappear again. This time...I'm here to stay!" Erza's eyes widened at the seriousness in his voice and could tell by looking in his gray eyes that he was deadly serious about this. Her eyes then softened as she nodded her head.

"Good." said Erza. "You better keep that promise, or I'll give you the worst punishment you've ever received." This earned her a full-blown, from the gut, laugh from Aaron.

"HAHAHAHA, All the more reason to keep it then." said a grinning Aaron. The two friends then fell into a comfortable silence with only the sound of the shower running to hear.

"Hey Erza?" asked Aaron as he broke the silence.

"Hm?" Erza responded.

"Even though I got over my silly little crush on you..." said Aaron, "...I have always wondered what it would feel like to kiss you." Erza's eyes widened as she looked up at Aaron in surprise. Noticing her look, Aaron immediately backtracked.

"I-I'm not gonna try to, though! I swear! It's just a thought!" said a now nervous Aaron who could see the mother of all beat downs in the near future. "Trust me! I know you would throw me across Magnolia if I did!" When her surprised look didn't soften in the least, Aaron just closed his eyes and prepared himself.

"Okay, I know I deserve punishment for mentioning it, but please keep it above the waist!" Aaron pleaded. One second passed, then two, then ten. After a full minute passed, Aaron cracked an eye open and noticed he was still standing in Erza's shower with the red headed requip mage and not laying in a bed in the guild infirmary. Fully opening both eyes, Aaron looked at the Titania to see that she was deep in thought. Deciding to test his luck, Aaron spoke up.

"Um...Erza...?" asked Aaron. This seemed to snap the Titania from her thoughts because she then looked up at Aaron causing the omega dragon slayer to cringe slightly at how quickly she looked at him. However, he was thrown for a loop when he saw her smile. It wasn't one of her devilish smiles that she smiled before dishing out the hurt, nor was it one of those smirks she smiled when in training, or overpowering her overconfident opponent. It was a normal smile that someone smiled when you did something nice for them.

"Aaron..." said Erza.

"Y-yes...?" Aaron squeaked out, unsure if she was just lulling him into a false sense of security, or not. All thoughts flew out of Aaron's mind when Erza planted her lips over his causing the omega dragon slayer's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets. He remained unmoving as Erza kept her lips pressed firmly on his which was starting to worry the Titania a little.

'_C'mon Aaron._' thought Erza. '_Wake up and do something._' Personally, she didn't know why she was doing this. Especially after Aaron had just said he had long gotten over his little crush on her. She would never admit it out loud, especially in front of Aaron, but when they were little she too had a small crush on him. However, once he disappeared and she thought he wasn't coming back she got over it. Now her heart belonged to Jellal. But if that were the case, then why was she kissing Aaron...in the shower...with both only clad in towels?

She was broken from her thoughts when she felt Aaron wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

'_Finally._' thought Erza. As they continued to kiss, Aaron unconsciously grew bolder and backed Erza up against the opposite wall of the shower before sliding his hands down to her thighs and grabbing the back of them and hoisting her up causing the Titania to lock her legs around him. He then poked her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Erza, catching the silent request, parted her lips and allowed Aaron to slip his tongue in. Aaron explored Erza's mouth with his tongue. They then started a battle of the tongues which ended in draw.

Aaron rubbed his hands along Erza's sides eliciting a moan from the Titania that was swallowed up during their lip lock. However, as Aaron reached Erza's towel clad breasts, he quickly came to his senses and broke the kiss allowing them both to gulp down air greedily. Once they had refilled their lungs with the appropriate amount of oxygen, Aaron looked at Erza guiltily.

"Um...sorry, Erza." Aaron apologized. "I didn't mean to be...that bold." Erza looked at Aaron with half-lidded eyes and a blush across her cheeks before lightly chuckling.

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" asked Erza. As Aaron attempted to pull away, however, he found he couldn't and looked down to find that Erza's long, toned legs were wrapped around his waist. As his eyes traveled up her body, Aaron took notice that her towel was soaked from the water that was pouring down on them both. However, as he was doing this, he had no idea that Erza too was looking him up and down. She had to admit that he had indeed grown up very well over the past fifteen years and, to her embarrassment, had to agree with Lucy's rating of him. As she watched the water roll down his chiseled features, she unconsciously bit her lower lip as she thought of one of her erotic novels and how in one of the chapters the couple had sex in the shower.

She then took notice that they were indeed in her shower with only their towels covering their most private places and they were drenched. Her eyes widened, however, when she felt something poke her thigh and looked down to see a bulge in Aaron's towel. She then looked at Aaron's gray eyes. There was lust in them, but he wasn't trying anything and Erza wasn't sure if he even realized he had a hard-on, or not. Then another thought occurred to her.

'_Does Aaron even know about sex?_' thought Erza. She knew he probably learned it while he was gone, but then again you never know. He could've been totally isolated from any human contact until two months ago and never had sex explained to him. Erza really didn't want to go through the embarrassment of giving her best friend "the talk" like she did with Natsu a long time ago. Sighing, Erza prepared herself for the possible embarrassment that lay ahead.

"Aaron..." Erza began gaining the omega dragon slayer's attention. "...do you know how...babies are made?" Aaron raised a brow in question which didn't ease Erza in the least.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" asked Aaron. Erza sighed. Okay, she thought she had his undivided attention when he looked at her, but apparently his mind was elsewhere. Sighing, Erza repeated herself.

"I said, do you know how...babies are made?" asked Erza as her blush darkened. At this, Aaron's other eyebrow joined the first one in his hair as his eyes widened slightly. However, he then started chuckling earning a confused look from Erza.

"What is so damn funny?" asked Erza as she glared at Aaron. The omega dragon slayer ceased chuckling before grinning at the Titania.

"Erza, I know how babies are made. I know all about sex." said Aaron. "What? Did you think that I didn't know?" Erza blushed out of embarrassment as she looked away. Aaron then got a questioning look.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" asked Aaron. Erza looked at Aaron.

"Have you noticed our current position?" asked Erza. Aaron threw her a confused look before she gestured around, prompting him to look around at the bathroom and then their current state.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with sex?" asked Aaron. Erza sighed. He really was dense, but that alone assured her he wouldn't try anything without her consent.

"Well, if someone, say Cana or Mirajane, walked in and saw us like this, then what would they think was happening, or about to happen?" asked Erza. It took a second to register, but when it did Erza had to keep herself from laughing as she watched Aaron's eyebrows disappear into his hair and his eyes widen comically.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Aaron. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Erza! I didn't...I mean I wasn't...t-that is that I-!" Aaron was cut off as Erza grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"It's all right, Aaron. I know you wouldn't try anything." said Erza.

"Um...Erza?" came Aaron's muffled voice. Erza quirked an eyebrow in question, wondering why Aaron's voice was muffled before looking down and blushing in realization. Aaron's face was planted between her towel covered tits. Immediately releasing him from the hug, Erza's blush darkened.

"Sorry." Erza apologized as she unwrapped her legs and Aaron helped her back down on her feet. "I'm usually wearing my armor when I do that." Aaron chuckled as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, it's fine." said Aaron. He then moved to turn off the shower, but as he reached for the knob, Erza stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What is it, Erza?" asked Aaron as he looked at the Titania with a questioning look. Erza's blush continued to darken.

'_Should I...?_' thought Erza as she bit her lower lip. She thought a little more on the matter before finally deciding.

'_Fuck it._' thought Erza. She then reached down and turned off the water before walking toward the tub. She turned on the water and set it to warm.

"Um, Erza?" asked a confused Aaron as he walked out of the shower. "Why are you running bath water when you've been through the shower? Twice now, if that last one counted." Erza then did something that caused Aaron to blush bright red. Reaching up to the top of her towel, Erza undid the knot that kept it there before releasing her hold on it. The towel dropped to the floor revealing Erza's nude form to Aaron.

"ERZA!" shouted a surprised Aaron as he covered his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erza looked toward Aaron with a questioning look.

"What does it look like? I'm getting in the bath." said Erza.

"B-b-b-b-but c-c-couldn't you have j-just waited f-for me to l-leave?" asked Aaron who still had his eyes covered and even turned around for good measure. Erza chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't going to be bathing." said Erza. "This is just to make it easier."

"M-make what e-easier?" asked Aaron. Erza walked around Aaron to where she was standing in front of him.

"Don't you need some relief?" asked Erza with a seductive tone. Aaron cocked an eyebrow.

"Relief?" asked Aaron. Without any warning, Erza reached down and grabbed Aaron's towel clad manhood causing the omega dragon slayer to take a sharp inhale of air. Erza blushed as she felt what was underneath the towel.

'_Whoa, he feels pretty...big down there._' thought Erza as she unconsciously licked her lips. "Aaron, uncover you're eyes." Hesitantly, Aaron uncovered his eyes and opened them to find a very nude Erza Scarlet standing in front of him. His eyes traveled south and saw that she was very well endowed and she had no hair around her womanhood which meant that she shaved down there. Immediately catching himself, Aaron brought his eyes back up to the Titania's.

"I'll be blunt. You don't have any romantic feelings for me, right?" asked Erza to which Aaron nodded his head. "And you know I don't have any romantic feelings for you, right?" Another nod. Erza nodded as she released her grip on his...package.

"Well, I've been stressed lately and, in case you didn't know, sex relieves stress." said Erza. "So it's simple. I need you to help me relieve that stress." Aaron's eyebrows immediately disappeared into the bangs of his hair. Was Erza really asking him to...?

"Wait, are you asking me to...?" Aaron trailed off. Erza nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm asking you...to sleep with me." said Erza as she blushed dark red. "Do you have a problem with it?" Aaron shook his head.

"No, it's just..." said Aaron receiving a look from Erza that said "continue" causing him to sigh, "...what about Jellal?" This earned him a questioning look from Erza.

"What about Jellal?" asked Erza. Aaron's expression turned serious.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Aaron earning a nod from Erza. "Then wouldn't it be better that, if he comes for a visit, you and him do this? I mean, I don't have a problem with it, but I'm not Jellal. Nor will I be used as his replacement. If we do this, then I need to know that it's because you want me to do this with you and not you imagining him here in my place. I refuse to be someone else's substitute!" Erza's eyes widened in surprise at how serious Aaron was. She then smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're right. You aren't Jellal, nor are you his substitute." said Erza. "And I promise that I will never use you as such. You are Aaron Skyler. My best friend...and the only man I want with me right now." As she finished speaking, Erza placed her lips over Aaron's causing the omega dragon slayer's eyes to widen in surprise. However, unlike last time, Aaron recovered quickly and returned the kiss. Erza instinctively wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they parted to regain their breath, Aaron looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Well," said Aaron in a husky voice as he let go of Erza, but kept his left arm around her waist, "I guess I'd better get to work on relieving you of your stress."

-(**Warning! Lemon Ahead! If you don't like lemons, then skip it!**)-

With that said, Aaron lifted Erza with ease earning an "eep" from the Titania as he walked over to the tub and placed her in the water. Quickly turning off the water so the tub didn't overflow, Aaron undid the knot on his towel, which kept it in place around his waist, and allowed it to fall to the floor. Erza blushed as she noticed that Aaron was well endowed, too.

'_Whoa! He's gotta be at least eight, or nine inches long and two, or three inches thick._' thought Erza. Now Aaron wasn't prideful, nor smug, but when he saw Erza's blush and surprised look he couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his face for a few seconds.

'_I guess I'm bigger than she expected._' thought Aaron. He then stepped into the tub and sat down. Erza scooted over closer to Aaron before perching herself on his lap with her back facing him. She then leaned back against his chest as Aaron began placing feather-like kisses on her left shoulder and neck earning him a sigh of pleasure from the Titania. He ran his hands up and down her sides, but she noticed that he wouldn't touch her breasts when he came close to them.

"Aaron..." said Erza gaining the omega dragon slayer's attention, "...you can touch my breasts, ya know." Aaron gave Erza a questioning look.

"You sure? I don't want to do something you aren't okay with." said Aaron. Erza gave Aaron a seductive smile.

"I'm sure." said Erza in a seductive tone as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Now get to work." Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He immediately began to massage the orbs of flesh earning pleasurable moans from the Titania. As he was doing this, Erza ground her pussy against Aaron's cock. Aaron took in a sharp breath as he felt Erza ground herself against him and looked at the Titania to see her seductive smile get bigger.

'_So that's how she wants to play it, huh? All right, Ms. Scarlet. Two can play at that game._' thought Aaron as he got a mischievous smile. He then began thrusting his hips upward causing his cock to rub against Erza's pussy.

"Shit." Erza moaned as she ground harder against Aaron's cock. As Aaron continued to thrust his hips and massage Erza's breasts, he got an idea. Halting his hips' movements and releasing his hold on Erza's tits, which earned him a dissatisfied moan from the Titania, Aaron placed his hands on Erza's hips and stood up while also lifting her up. He then turned around and sat Erza down on the edge of the tub. He got down on his knees, which made him eye level with her toned stomach, and spread her legs.

"Wow Erza," said Aaron as he ran a finger over her wet slit, "You're pretty aroused, aren't you?" Erza bit her lower lip as she tried to contain her moans.

"I was...just sitting in water...so how can you tell...hmm?" Erza half-moaned, half-asked. Aaron chuckled.

"I'm a dragon slayer mage, remember?" asked Aaron as he looked up at Erza and tapped his nose. "I have a sensitive sense of smell." For the second time that night, Erza mentally slapped herself for forgetting that. However, she was broken from her thoughts as she felt Aaron slip a single finger into her moist cavern which tore a loud moan from the Titania. Aaron chuckled.

"Heh heh, am I to assume from that moan that you're sensitive down here?" asked Aaron in a husky tone as he slid the single digit in and out of Erza at an agonizingly slow pace. The Titania clutched the edge of the tub tightly as Aaron continued to finger-fuck her pussy.

"S-shut...ah...u-up...hah!" moaned Erza as she grabbed her left breast and began massaging it to add to the stimulation. Aaron smirked as he watched Erza play with her breasts while he continued to finger-fuck her pussy.

'_As much as I'm enjoying having Erza at my mercy, I think I'd better get down to business._' thought Aaron. He then pulled his finger out of Erza's pussy, earning another moan of dissatisfaction, before dipping his head down to her pussy and giving it an experimental lick. This resulted in a louder moan being torn from the Titania's throat as she threw her head back and gripped both breasts tightly.

'_Yup, she's sensitive alright._' thought Aaron. Without another thought, Aaron latched his mouth on to Erza's pussy and delved his tongue inside. Erza's hands immediately released their grip on her breasts and latched on to Aaron's hair as the omega dragon slayer ate her out.

"Fuck, yes! That's it! Right there!" Erza moaned as she tangled her fingers in Aaron's hair. '_Shit, how the hell is he this good?_' As Aaron's tongue explored the inside of Erza's pussy, the omega dragon slayer gently sucked on her clit. Erza's grip on his hair tightened as she felt a coil deep inside her tighten. As Aaron continued to eat out Erza, the Titania felt the coil snap as heat began rushing from the pit of her stomach down to her pussy.

"FUCK! AARON, I'M...CUMMING!" screamed Erza before she burst, squirting her womanly juices in the omega dragon slayer's mouth and a little on his face. Once her orgasm had settled down, Aaron removed his mouth from Erza's now drenched pussy lips and cleaned off the little amount of her womanly fluids off his face.

"Tastes like strawberries." Aaron commented with a chuckle. "Kinda figures with the amount of strawberry cheesecake you eat. However, it suits you." Erza was breathing hard, her face as red as her hair after having had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. She started swaying a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Aaron, prompting him to reach forward and catch her before she fell backwards. He pulled her back into the warm water of the bath where she collapsed into his chest. Worried, Aaron sat back against the edge of the tub and allowed her to rest against his chest.

"Erza? Hey, Erza! Are you okay? Say something!" said a worried Aaron as he placed a hand under Erza's chin and gently tilted her head up so her eyes were looking at him. Erza looked at him with glazed over eyes, the bangs of her hair covering her right eye. Without a word, Erza reached up with her shaky right hand and grasped the back of Aaron's neck before pulling his head down to her's so she could devour his lips in a hungry, lust-filled kiss. Unsure of why she was kissing him, Aaron just returned the kiss. Eventually, the need for air became too much and forced them to break the kiss.

"Bedroom." Erza, who was the first to regain her breath, said. Aaron raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" asked Aaron.

"Carry me to my bedroom." said Erza. "I don't...trust my legs right now." Aaron nodded his head before reaching over to the chain that connected to the drain plug and yanked it causing the plug to come out and allowing the water to drain. He then slipped out from between Erza and the tub and, once he made sure the Titania was as comfortable as possible, got out of the tub and walked over to the towel rack to grab two dry towels. Wrapping one around his waist and securing it, Aaron then walked over to the tub and wrapped the other one around Erza. He then picked up the Titania in a bridal carry and walked out of the bathroom.

-Bedroom-

Aaron, whilst carrying Erza, walked over to the Titania's bed and laid her on it before walking over to the still open window and shutting it whilst also drawing the curtains. He then walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Erza.

"You okay?" asked Aaron as he looked at Erza. The red haired requip mage nodded as she scooted closer to Aaron and laid her head on his chest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Erza suddenly sat up before moving over Aaron and straddling his hips.

"Erza?" asked Aaron as he gave her a confused look. Erza smiled a seductive smile.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" asked Erza in a seductive tone as she undid her towel and allowed it to pool around her waist, revealing her marvelous chest once again. "I only needed a few minutes to recover." Suddenly, the room grew a little hotter for Aaron.

"Um, are you sure though?" asked Aaron. Erza nodded her head.

"Of course I am. If I weren't, then we wouldn't have even started." said Erza as she reached for the knot in Aaron's towel and undid it. However, as she went to remove the only thing standing between her and her prize, Aaron grabbed her wrist halting her progress and causing her to give him a questioning look.

"What?" asked Erza. Aaron's expression turned serious.

"I just...don't want you waking up in the morning and regretting this." said Aaron. Erza gave Aaron a surprised look before smiling softly.

"Aaron, this whole time you have been tentative and you didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with." said Erza. "So what makes you think that I'll regret this in the morning?" When Aaron didn't respond, Erza leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Everything you've shown me tonight just confirms to me that it'll be a lucky girl who wins your heart." said Erza as she smiled at him. That seemed to work for Aaron's serious expression softened as he gave Erza a big grin and released her wrist.

"Jellal is one lucky guy to have won your love, Erza." said Aaron surprising the Titania. "I'm glad that he and Fairy Tail were able to be there for you when I wasn't."

'_Aaron...do you still not believe that you belong here?_' thought Erza. Banishing that thought for later, Erza removed Aaron's towel leaving him bare for her eyes again. She then grasped his cock, which had gotten hard again, and lined it up with her entrance. In one swift motion, Erza impaled herself on it earning a pleasurable groan from Aaron as he reeled his head back. Once he regained his bearings, Aaron looked up at Erza and was surprised to see that her eyes were tightly shut and a tear was rolling down her face.

"Erza...what's wrong?" Aaron strained to ask as he fought to keep from thrusting into the velvety walls of his best friend. Looking down at where they were connected, Aaron's eyes shot wide open as he saw blood leaking out of Erza's pussy and rolling down his cock. Forgetting the pleasurable sensation, Aaron sat up quickly and grasped Erza's shoulders.

"Erza, are you okay?!" asked a now worried Aaron. Erza nodded her head as she cracked her left eye open.

"I'm...fine!" Erza strained to say. Truth be told, she was far from fine. It felt like she was being torn in two! Aaron fixed a hard glare at Erza as he shook his head.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Aaron shouted before continuing in a lower voice. "You're not fine! You're in pain and it looks like it's unbearable!" Quickly, but carefully so as not to cause the Titania anymore pain than necessary, Aaron lifted Erza off his lap and unsheathed his cock from her pussy in the process before sitting her on the bed and using one of the towels to cover her aching womanhood. He then took the other one and cleaned off his manhood. Once he was done, Aaron moved back over to Erza and placed a hand just above her womanhood as his hand began to glow a faint green.

"Healing magic?" asked Erza as she felt the pain start to fade. Aaron nodded his head.

"Yeah, but just the bare basics." said Aaron before smiling. "Had Wendy show me some." His expression then turned serious again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were still a virgin?" asked Aaron. Erza looked away with a blush.

"Because you thought Jellal and I had already slept together." said Erza.

"Of course I did!" said Aaron. "With how the others talked about how much you two love each other, I thought that you two had already done this by now. That's why I asked you if you were sure about this so much! Because I thought that you would realize that this is wrong to do to Jellal. You and he are together!"

"But I'm just as much at fault here because instead of stopping this, I allowed it to progress this far." Erza fixed a hard glare at Aaron.

"Jellal and I aren't together!" said Erza earning a surprised look from Aaron.

"What?" asked Aaron. Erza nodded her head.

"You heard me, you idiot! Jellal and I aren't together! Yes, I love him and yes, he has told me he loves me, but he keeps pushing me away because he's a fugitive and he's afraid that if he and I got involved romantically that my freedom would be at risk!" said Erza as a fresh round of tears rolled down her face. "But that's not why I wanted to do this! I wanted to do this...so you would stay!"

"Erza..." said Aaron as his surprised expression softened. Erza continued.

"Don't you get it?! When you disappeared all those years ago it tore me apart! You were the first person to ever befriend me and you just up and disappearing without a trace devastated me! I had no way of knowing whether you were hurt, or okay! I didn't even know if you were still alive, or lying somewhere dead!" said Erza as the tears were now pouring. "So if this is the only way to ensure that you stay, if this is the only way to make sure this isn't a dream, or some illusion spell, then I'll do whatever it takes!" Erza hung her head as the tears hit the bed sheets.

"I...I just don't...I just don't want to lose you again." said Erza. As she continued to cry, Erza felt the bed shift before she was suddenly pulled flush against Aaron's chest.

"No more crying." said Aaron as he cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I don't want to see you crying. Especially when I'm the cause." He then kissed her forehead causing Erza's eyes to widen.

"I promised you that I was here to stay and I meant it." said Aaron before winking. "Besides, you said you'd give me the worst punishment I've ever received if I didn't keep that promise." This brought a smile to Erza's face. Aaron wiped the tears away.

"If you need this. If this will give you the reassurance you need, then I'm more than happen to do this with you." said Aaron. "Just don't expect it to be spectacular since I've never done this before." Erza's smile brightened before the last part Aaron said registered causing her to give him a questioning look.

"Wait, never done this before?" asked Erza. "Aaron, are you saying that...you're a virgin?" Aaron shrugged.

"I was up until a few minutes ago." said Aaron. "What? Did you think I've had sex before?" Erza nodded her head.

"Well...yeah." said Erza. "I mean, the way you acted earlier and your performance made me think you have." Aaron chuckled.

"Heh heh, nope. Until a few minutes ago, I was a virgin." said Aaron. "Even if this is just to relieve stress and nothing else, I'm glad my first time was with you, Lil Erza. Though I guess I can't call you "Lil" anymore, huh?" This earned him a giggle from the Titania as she blushed.

"I'm glad my first was with you, too, Aaron." said Erza. She then got a seductive look which earned a question look from the omega dragon slayer.

"What's with the look, Erza?" asked Aaron. In the split second that Aaron got the question out of his mouth, he then found himself on his back with Erza straddling him once more.

"Erza?" asked Aaron. Erza leaned down toward Aaron and lightly blew in his ear sending an involuntary, but pleasurable chill down his spine. She then raised back up.

"I figure since the night is still young that we should continue where we left off." said Erza in a seductive tone as she placed a hand on her stomach before her hand began to glow a faint purple.

"What did you just do?" asked Aaron with a quirked eyebrow.

"Contraceptive spell." explained Erza. "It'll keep me from getting pregnant." Aaron sweatdropped.

"Yeah, that's a good plan." said Aaron. "I didn't think to bring any protection...mainly because I didn't think I would be in this situation." Erza got a questioning look.

"What would you do?" asked Erza.

"What do you mean by "what would you do?"" asked a confused Aaron. Erza sighed.

"What would you do..." Erza started, "...if I got pregnant?" This caused Aaron's eyebrows to disappear into his hair as his eyes shot wide open. He then got a serious, but thoughtful look as he contemplated what exactly he would do. As he was thinking about this, Erza became anxious. She wasn't serious about the question. She knew the contraceptive spell was one hundred percent effective so there was no chance of her getting pregnant.

"Um, Aaron, just forget about the-." started Erza.

"I'd stay." said Aaron as he interrupted the Titania causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"W-what?" asked Erza. Aaron gave her a big grin.

"I said I'd stay." said Aaron. "I'll admit I'd be scared as hell because I never had any parents of my own to learn from, but regardless of that, I'd stay. I wouldn't leave you to take care of a kid all by yourself. I'd never able to live with myself if I abandoned you and the kid just because I'm scared." Erza stared at Aaron in amazement. She couldn't believe he would do that without hesitation. She looked in his eyes for any sign of deceit. She didn't believe he would lie about something that serious, but one couldn't be too sure. However, Erza couldn't find any sign of deceit in Aaron's gray eyes.

"Aaron..." said Erza as her left eye watered slightly at his honest answer. She had often pictured a life with Jellal, but in all of them he would always be away due to being a fugitive, leaving her to care for their home and their child. However, with Aaron's honest answer, Erza allowed her mind to picture a life with the omega dragon slayer. She pictured them going on dates and during those dates he would be the perfect gentleman. He'd pull out her chair for her and pay for the meal even if she insisted on paying. They'd go on walks together hand-in-hand. If some jerk tried hitting on her, then he'd send them flying through the skies of Magnolia.

She then pictured them getting married. He'd be standing at the altar wearing a tux that made him look dashing. She would be wearing a beautiful dress. All their friends would be there wearing suits and dresses. Master Makarov would be leading her to the altar to give her away. He'd be grinning the whole time as would she.

Her thoughts then turned to the wedding night. They would make passionate, steamy love and he would be just as tentative as he had been tonight. Asking if she was sure, if she were okay. To him, giving her pleasure was more important than receiving any.

She then pictured the two of them with kids. A little boy with red hair and gray eyes and a little girl with black hair and hazel eyes. She pictured herself teaching the boy how to use requip magic while Aaron taught the girl how to use dragon slayer magic.

"Erza?" said Aaron as he noticed she appeared to be distracted for her eyes were glazed over. '_Must've thought about strawberry cheesecake._' "Erza!" The Titania was snapped from her daydream before looking down at the young man she was currently straddling.

"What?" asked Erza. Aaron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, uh, you kinda zoned out there for a while." said Aaron. "I've been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now." Erza blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry." said Erza. Aaron gave her a look that was a mix of concern and questioning.

"Are you okay?" asked Aaron. "You know, we can stop now and I won't have a problem with it." Erza shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." said Erza before she gave him a seductive look and her tone turned equally seductive. "But I think that you deserve a reward for your honest answer." She then reached down and grabbed Aaron's erect cock before lining it up with her entrance. However, a hand on her wrist stopped her causing the Titania to look at Aaron who had a serious look.

"What?" asked Erza who was starting to get a little irritated at Aaron for stopping her.

"It's just that..." said Aaron, "...I want you to know that if you want to stop at anytime, then just say the word." Erza's irritation dissipated as she smiled at Aaron.

"All right." said Erza as she felt her heart beat a little harder, but just dismissed it as the heat of the moment. Aaron grinned with satisfaction before releasing his hold on her wrist and laying back down. Erza then proceeded to realign Aaron's cock with her pussy. With one swift movement, Erza once again impaled herself on him causing them both to moan out in pleasure.

'_I don't think Aaron has to worry about me wanting to stop. This feels too good._' thought Erza as she felt that Aaron filled her completely. Once she was adjusted, the Titania started moving her hips in a circular motion as she ground her hips into Aaron's. She looked down to find the dragon slayer was gripping the sheets tightly and his eyes were shut. Erza smirked sexily as she started to bounce on Aaron's lap which caused her to moan loudly. The bed rocked as Erza bounced on Aaron's cock. Everytime she would come down she would gyrate her hips a little earning her a groan from the dragon slayer and tearing a moan from her throat.

As she continued to bounce, Aaron managed to open his eyes and looked up at Erza. His eyes immediately locked on her bouncing breasts which seemed to move in time with her hips. Without a word, Aaron reached up with his right hand and grasped Erza's left breast before he started massaging and squeezing it. This caused the frequency of Erza's bouncing to increase. As she moaned, Erza leaned down toward Aaron.

"C'mon, AH, dragon-boy..." Erza moaned in his ear. "I want a big, strong, AH, dragon to satisfy me. Not a, HAH, little salamander." This caused something in Aaron to awaken because within a second Erza found herself on her hands and knees facing the foot of the bed. Aaron, who was standing on his knees on the bed behind Erza, wrapped his right arm around the Titania's mid-section and pulled her flush against his chest.

"You want a dragon to satisfy you, huh?" Aaron whispered huskily in Erza's ear causing a pleasurable shiver to run up the Titania's spine. "Then I'll give you a dragon, my dear Queen of the Fairies." With that, Aaron buried his cock in Erza's pussy which ripped a pleasurable scream from the Titania. He then pulled back 'til just the head of his cock remained before roughly thrusting it back in to the hilt.

The headboard of the bed continuously slammed into the wall as Aaron fucked Erza from behind. The Titania was in pure heaven. She couldn't believe that Aaron, her best friend and currently her lover, was this good even though he was a virgin up until just a little while ago. And true to his word, he was fucking her like a dragon in human form. As she heard the headboard slam into the wall, Erza was glad that the room behind that wall was one of the rooms she stored her vast amounts of armor. She didn't want one of the other residents of Fairy Hills coming in to check on her and see her like this.

If this got out, then she would never hear the end of it. Mirajane would have enough blackmail on her to last forever, Cana would probably try to steal Aaron out from under her every chance she got, she would get jealous looks and possibly death threats (from the bravest, or stupidest) female residents of Magnolia and not to mention the amount of Sorcerer Weekly and Sorcerer Weekly: Male Edition that would sell with the headline "Fairy Tail's Newest and most Powerful Couple!"

On top of that, how would their friends react if they found out before she could explain that they were just sleeping together and nothing more? Natsu probably wouldn't care, but threaten Aaron to treat her right, or he would face the wrath of a fire dragon slayer. Gray would probably be stunned, but recover and threaten to freeze Aaron solid for the same reason as Natsu. Wendy, well Erza wasn't gonna let anyone tell Wendy. She was too young to know about sex yet! And Lucy would be hurt because she didn't get a chance with Aaron, but still be happy for them.

Not to mention it would ruin any chance she had with Je...Je... What was his name again? Erza found that her mind was starting to go blank as Aaron continued to pound her pussy mercilessly.

'_Who thought he could be an animal in bed._' thought Erza as she moaned non-stop from the pleasure that was wracking her body. As Aaron rocketed his hips forward again, his cock brushed against a certain spot inside Erza causing the Titania to release a pleasurable scream.

"RIGHT THERE! KEEP HITTING THAT SPOT!" screamed Erza. Aaron smirked as he halted his hips just long enough to readjust himself inside her so he would keep hitting the spot that brought Erza so much pleasure. As Aaron continued pounding her, Erza felt a familiar heat rush down from the pit of her stomach to her pussy.

"OH FUCK! AARON, I-I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" screamed Erza as she reached back with her left hand and grasped the back of Aaron's head. Aaron's smirk got bigger as he slowed down his thrusting causing Erza to look back at him with a glare.

"Aaron Skyler, don't you even think about slowing the fuck down!" hissed Erza. "If you stop now, I will throw you across the entire continent of Fiore! Do you understand meEEEEEEE!" Erza trailed off into a scream as Aaron started up his hard and fast paced thrusts again without warning. Soon the warm feeling came back with a vengeance.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! AARON, I'M ABOUT TO CUM! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" screamed Erza. As he continued to pound the Titania's pussy, Aaron felt the tell tale signs of his inevitable end.

"I'm about to also." Aaron grunted in her ear. "So go ahead and cum, my little Titania." With that, Aaron sped up his thrusting as fast as he could. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only sound that could be heard in the room aside from Erza's pleasure filled screams and Aaron's grunting. They continued like this until finally...

"SHIT! AARON, I'M CUMMING!" screamed Erza as she felt heat rushing to her pussy.

"Me, too!" grunted Aaron as he felt himself throbbing inside the Titania. All at once, Erza's pussy clamped down on Aaron's cock.

"AARON!" screamed Erza as her pussy juice coated Aaron's cock and leaked out on to the covers of the bed.

"ERZA!" shouted Aaron as he released inside the Titania, coating the inside of her pussy with thick white ropes of semen. Once their orgasms settled down, Erza slumped forward, but Aaron held on to her tightly and pulled her back against his chest. He then unsheathed his cock from Erza's pussy, earning a moan of displeasure from the tired Titania in the process, and layed down on his back.

-(**Lemon end**)-

Once they caught their breaths, Erza rolled off of Aaron and on to the right side of the bed before cuddling up next to him and laying her head on his chest whilst also throwing an arm over him possessively. Aaron grabbed the covers and pulled them over his and Erza's tired, naked, and sweaty bodies.

"You okay?" asked Aaron. Erza nodded.

"I'm sorry." Aaron apologized prompting Erza to tilt her head up at him with a confused look on her face. Seeing this, Aaron explained.

"I don't know what came over me earlier." said Aaron. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Erza just smiled as she shook her head.

"No." said Erza before she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Quite the opposite." Aaron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good." said Aaron as he wrapped his right arm around Erza. "You were right, though."

"About what?" asked Erza. Aaron grinned.

"That was a good stress reliever." said Aaron. "I feel way more relaxed than I did before I got here. What about you?" Erza gave him a sexy smirk.

"Very." Erza purred. She then laid her head back on Aaron's chest as both basked in the afterglow. Erza listened to Aaron's heartbeat slow down to a normal rate before an idea occurred to her.

"Aaron?" said Erza as she tilted her head back up to the look at the omega dragon slayer who was looking at her with a look that said "what?" "How do you feel about doing this again?" This caused Aaron's eyebrows to shoot up into his hair.

"Really? Because the way you talked about it in the bathroom earlier made me think this was a one time deal." said Aaron.

"Well, you said earlier that if I needed this, then you would be happy to do it." said Erza. Aaron thought about this for a second before grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" asked Aaron. Erza nodded her head.

"So I figure that the next time one of us is stressed out, we can seek out the other to relieve it." said Erza. "Is that okay with you?" Aaron got a thoughtful look before responding.

"I suppose, but..." said Aaron, "...what about Jellal?" Erza sighed.

"Stop worrying about Jellal. He isn't here." said Erza. Aaron's expression turned serious.

"I know. That's why I'm asking." said Aaron. "If two people love each other, then no matter what the problem is, that shouldn't stop them from being together. If Jellal really loves you, then he shouldn't let his status as a fugitive prevent him from being with you. Erza, you deserve better than that." Erza's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her heart thud against her chest.

"If and when the day comes that Jellal comes for you, and if you still want to be with him, then I'll step aside." said Aaron. "But not before I warn him of the consequences of hurting you. If he does hurt you, whether you like it, or not and regardless of the punishment I'll receive afterwards, I WILL beat him to a bloody pulp. I promise you that, Erza." After having said his piece, Aaron's demeanor changed back to it's usual happy one.

"But until then I'll just let things go as they are." said Aaron. "I trust your judgement, Erza. If you believe Jellal is the one for you, then I won't say anything. I'm dead serious though. If he hurts you in anyway, then he'll be stuck on a bed in the guild infirmary for months when I'm done with him." Erza's cheeks burned bright red at Aaron's declaration. She knew he was serious and had no doubt that he would follow through if such a thing were to happen. She was snapped from her musings though when Aaron yawned.

"It's late." said Aaron. "Let's get some sleep. Night, Erza." With that, Aaron closed his eyes. Erza, still surprised at what Aaron said, laid her head back on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and his even breathing which meant he was already asleep.

'_Why won't my heart stop beating so hard?_' thought Erza as her heart continued to hammer against her chest. '_He's just a friend. My best friend...and yet..._' The Titania sighed as she snuggled closer to Aaron as his body heat warmed her.

"You idiot..." Erza whispered as she closed her eyes. "You weren't suppose to make me fall for you." With that, Erza fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep with the sound of Aaron's rhythmic heartbeat to help her.

-Next Chapter: Feelings-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: That's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read, review, comment and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
